


Day 1: Anal Sex

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Thorki 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Thor and Loki fucking. Really that's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Series isn't in chronological order, but they all take place in the same universe where Loki has managed to redeem himself and become an Avenger (sort of) in the process.

Loki’s face is pressed into a pillow, his hips in the air and he’s moaning louder than he’d ever admit. Thor is behind him, hands gripping his waist and controlling the way their bodies move together. The pace is fast and hard, but that’s exactly how Loki likes it. They can go slow in the next round. Right now is about speed and competition. Who can make who come first?

Despite the speed, Thor’s thrust are steady. The pounding doesn’t falter or stutter as Thor abuses Loki’s pleasure button like it’s a battle to be won.

Loki loves it.

He never says it because it doesn’t have to be said.

Thor can barely read a book, but he can read Loki’s body as if it’s written in the plainest, most obvious of language to ever exist.

Like now, Loki’s thighs tense and relax as he burrows his face into the pillow and grips the sheets harder, not quite hard enough to rip them. _I’m close,_ Thor reads. Thor smirks and Loki groans as if he can see it. He’s lost this round.

Thor’s smirk turns into a cheeky grin as he leans forward, covering his brother’s pale body with his own, and increases the force behind his thrust. Loki loses the breath in his lungs and his moans become desperate gasps for air.

Thor squeezes Loki’s hips harder and he’ll surely leave bruises, but he enjoys seeing his brother covered in the proof of their lovemaking. And despite all of Loki’s complaints, Thor knows he likes them too.

Somehow, Loki manages to get enough air in his lungs to moan again and Thor shudders at the sound. It’s rough and scratchy, mixed with a scream. It echos across the bedroom along with their sounds of their slapping skin. Thor doesn’t bother to touch his brother’s cock because within seconds Loki is breathless again and his body tenses as he comes.

Thor groans deeply at the feeling of Loki tightening around him. He continues to thrust in and out of his brother’s body even though Loki has collapsed limply beneath him.

“Thor,” Loki says, voice soft and a little hoarse.

Thor’s own body draws taught as his orgasm nears. His closes his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of Loki’s body rhythmically clenching and unclenching around him.

“Thor,” Loki says again.

His pace stutters and he loses the beat. Loki moans for him and says his name again.

“Thor.”

Thor clenches his teeth and he pushes as deep into Loki as his orgasm overtakes him. He releases in his brother’s body and collapse on top of him, panting heavily. He nuzzles Loki’s sweaty neck as they rest together.

A few minutes pass before Loki shifts underneath him and he groans in response. He’s still buried in Loki’s body and Loki freezes as he feels Thor begin to harden again.

Thor chuckles into his brother’s skin before lifting himself onto his knees and manhandling his brother to face him. Loki scowls at the treatment, but Thor kisses him anyway.


End file.
